To Kingdom Come
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: AU: It's time for Lyon, King of Deliora, to choose his queen. However, in order to keep peace in the Kingdom, Prince Gray and Captain Erza must set out to slay the dragon that keeps the heiress Lucy Heartfillia held in her tower and bring her to Deliora.
1. Chapter 1

Swords clanged in the air as the two warriors sparred in the training arena outside of the King's castle, drawing the attention of many onlookers. Cries from said onlookers fueled the two warriors as the crowd began to take sides. "You can do it Prince!" "Nah, you can kick his ass Captain!"

The two stared each other down before the captain smirked, stroking her flowing red hair before a golden light enveloped her, revealing an armor that appeared to be made of feathers with several swords floating behind her. "I'm ending this. Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!"

The prince expertly dodged each sword as he summoned a shield of ice to deflect what blades he couldn't dodge. "Dammit Erza, I thought we agreed on not using magic? This was supposed to be a friendly spar!"

"Come on Gray, you lack spirit. There is no such thing as a friendly spar in the field of battle! Do you think your opponet will go easy on you just because you're the Prince of Deliora?"

"Tch" Gray wiped the spit from his mouth as he stared her down. "You should be addressing me as Prince, Captain."

Erza smirked. "I'll address you as Prince once you're able to defeat me, Gray."

"Challenge accepted, Erza." Gray began to exude a blue hue of pure magic power, practically freezing the air around him as Erza requipped into an outfit that she referred to as her flame empress armor. The two looked like they were going to enter a fierce magic battle, but a detached voice broke their spar up.

"Prince Gray. Captain Erza." A girl that appeared to be about 12 or 13 years old with bright pink hair and a golden winged headgear walked through the crowd and up to the two dueling mages. Erza immediately dropped to a kneeling position.

"Princess Merudy, what can I do for you today Your Ladyship?"

Gray sweated at the scene in front of her. "You bow down to her but not me? What the hell Erza?" Erza turned her attention away from Merudy for a brief moment to get in front of Gray and 'worship' the ground he was walking on.

"Oh, my amazing Prince Gray, I'm deeply sorry for offending you. You're the most amazing prince ever and I'm deeply honoured to be graced with your friendship." Gray shooked his head and pinched his nose.

"Fine, you don't have to bow. But don't ever do that again." He turned his attention toward Merudy. "So what's up sis?"

Said pinkette was still chuckling at the scene in front of her as she spoke up. "Well, bro, the king, aka our idiot brother, has requested both of your presence in his royal chambers as soon as possible. He sent me to come get you two as he's a little preoccupied right now. Cabinet members bugging him and all."

Gray shot Erza a confused glance. "If he was holding a meeting, why wasn't I informed before?"

"He says you were. Which is probably why he sent me to get you." Gray stared at his sister for a moment while racking his own brain, trying to remember his brother mentioning a meeting.

"Shit! Come on Erza!" Gray grabbed her hand and sped toward the castle.

...

Lyon sat on his throne with his crown on his left knee and his head held in his right hand. His blue and silver robes lay on the floor at his feet, stripped off in the aftermath of the frustrating meeting. He breathed out a heavy sigh as he heard a knock at the door. "Enter."

Gray and Erza marched into the room, the latter taking a knee. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Your Majesty." Gray just laughed at the woman while Lyon looked even more irritated than before.

"Will you stand up Erza? I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of stuffy formalities right now. And it's about time you show up Gray." Lyon stood up and redressed in his robes as he walked toward the two.

"Yeah, Merudy reminded me of that a little too late. So what's up King?" Gray smirked at his brother once his irritated expression came back. "You can't seriously be that mad that I forgot, right?"

Lyon grit his teeth before speaking again. "I don't particularly care that you missed the meeting, although it would be nice if you would take your duties as a Prince more serious. However, that's not why I called you here today."

"So what is going on, Your Majesty?" Erza was now interested in the subject seeing as it wasn't going to be the two brothers fighting like they normally do. Lyon looked at the two before continuing.

"The topic today was my marriage. The council believes that it is time for me to find a suitable Queen to help me govern the nation, and they have decided on who they want me to marry." Lyon gave a moment of silence if the two wanted to interject. They didn't, so he continued. "They want me to marry Lucy Heartfillia, the former heiress to the nation of Caellum." Erza's eyes widened at this statement.

"Caellum? But-" she was silenced by Lyon holding up a hand to her.

"Yes, she is the rogue heiress of the nation of Caellum, the last one of that nation who has the true royal family's blood inside of her. I know this as well as the council, and that's why they chose her."

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "Rogue heiress? What the hell does that mean? And why don't I know about this?"

"Like I said, you need to take your responsibility as a Prince of this nation more serious. If you came to more council audiences, you would know this information. And she is considered a rogue heiress because when the new royals ran a coup over their government, she is the only one that survived."

"So, where is she now?" Erza asked him. Lyon sighed again, feeling very bored after having to explain everything.

"She's locked herself inside a tower somewhere on the ocean off the coast. It's located in between here and Caellum, though we haven't pinpointed it's exact location." Gray held up his hand.

"One second, this is a nice story and all, and I'm glad you're getting married. Seriously, I am. But what does this have to do with either of us?"

"Gee, you really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, are you Gray?"

"What'd you say to me you squinty eyed bastard?"

Erza quickly knocked both of their heads together before she grew wide eyed at the realization of what she had done. "Your Majesty, I am so sorry. Please, hit me if you wish!"

"No no, that's quite alright" he slowly backed away from her before redirecting his attention to Gray. "But seriously, I thought it was pretty obvious that I was briefing you on a mission."

"Wait, so you want me to go get your future wife for you? Why can't you do it!" A very naked Gray screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Gray, our country is still recovering from the incident during the battle with Malkuth four years ago. If something were to happen-" a dead silence fell over the room as all three of them hung their heads. Finally, Lyon managed to find his voice again. "It was the council's idea. They still don't think it's a good idea for me to leave the kingdom."

"Then why the hell would they want to go to Caellum just to get your bride?" Erza agreed with him.

"That is very odd. I don't understand why they would choose her either." Lyon sighed for probably the twelfth time in the last two hours. He was really getting sick of explaining things.

"This is supposed to be a secret even the captains of the military aren't supposed to know yet, but we're on the verge of a war with Caellum. The council still doesn't believe we have the strength to take their forces down, so we figured that if we rescued their heiress that maybe we could swing some of their citizens to our side. Their leaders aren't very well liked, after all. So, what do you say?"

Erza had a very uncomfortable look on her face as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Gray, on the other hand, had just one more question. "What's in it for us?"

Erza quickly stood tall, all looks of being uncomfortable gone. "I am a knight of the kingdom. I will accept any task handed to me Your Majesty."

"I figured you would say so Erza. However, Gray, to answer your question, the council has said that I could allow you to marry whomever you choose when the time comes, so long as they don't have a prior engagement. Sound fair?"

Gray shrugged. "Better than nothing I guess. Well should we be on our way then?" He began walking toward the door with Erza to his right and Lyon in between them, arms around both of their shoulders. The king let out a relieved sigh as he walked them out.

"So, just to recap, you're going to the tower on the island, slaying the dragon, retrieving the girl, and bringing her back here. Got it?" Gray and Erza both nodded as they began to repeat what he said.

"Going to the tower on the island, slaying the dragon, retr-wait, WHAT?" Lyon laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the dragon there, well at least it's just a rumor, sorry long day must've slipped my mind hahaha see you next week!" And with that, he quickly shoved them out of his chambers and locked the door.

"Asshole" Gray muttered as he caught his balance. He looked to Erza to gauge her reaction but she kept her face stoic. "Dragon hunting?" She nodded.

"Dragon hunting."

With that, the two high fived and quickly set off to prepare for their upcoming mission.

**...**

**A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a non modern AU fic, so let me know what you all think in one of those lovely reviews ;)**

**Also, to anyone who gave this story a chance despite its terribly clichéd summary, I thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Once again saving my own ass by stating that I, Thunder Explosion, claim no ownership over Fairy Tail. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Start this off with replies to the guest reviewers**

**cuteandawesome: this is what happens next, hope you enjoy**

**Ebony: eh, hell no!, possibly, eh...**

**Firebelly: I hope that wasn't sarcasm, it's hard to tell on here, but thanks, I try :)**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, since a lot of this is just setting up the main plot of the story. I'm really bad at transition chapters :/ meh.**

**As always, drop a review, I really enjoy the feedback! And since I can't remember if I did it last chapter, I'll have Gajeel disclaim me.**

**Gajeel: This punk bitch doesn't own anything to do with our world.**

**Who are you calling a punk bitch you walking scrap heap?**

**Gajeel: You are a little punk. Always making me the butt of your jokes in all your stories! I should slice you up with my godsword!**

**Alright, apparently I hurt his feelings, so let's get on with the story before the tin can gets too butthurt.**

**Gajeel: HEY!**

**...**

"So it's just gonna be the two of us then?" Gray asked as they walked from the castle. He now sported a silver breastplate that was partially conceiled by a blue jacket with white detailing on the shoulders. Black and white combat boots reached up to his mid calf and the rest of his legs were covered in black denim. He also had a long blue sword with a somewhat flat blade strapped to his back. "I mean, we do have plenty of people that could come along with us." Erza just shook her head at him.

"I think it should just be the two of us. Kagura's and Simon's units are both away on missions so they're out. Mira really still hasn't been the same since her sister died, so I don't feel like she would want to go dragon hunting. And while Laxus may be qualified, I really don't feel like dealing with his attitude. Or his fan club for that matter." Gray scoffed.

"You just don't like that Lieutenant General girl. Evergreen, or whatever?"

"There's no denying the third unit's strength, so my personal opinion doesn't matter" Erza sped up and walked in front of her, eyes closed as Gray stopped, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well if that's how you feel. Hey! Captain Laxus!" The blond man in question was sitting at the cafe just outside the castle surrounded by his so-called fan club. Erza didn't turn toward the man, but Gray could tell from her rigid demeanor that she was not happy with the interaction. Laxus turned toward the prince with a look of disgust on his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gray's smile didn't change the look on Laxus's face.

"I have a mission for you and your team" he said coolly.

"Not interested."

"NOT INTERESTED?" Erza had stormed her way over to the scene now. "You would dare turn down a direct request from our prince? You're an arrogant bastard, you know that?"

Laxus simply looked at the woman with amusement while one of his companions, Evergreen, spoke toward her. "Calm yourself you barbaric woman." Erza drew her sword and held it to her throat.

"Now now, assaulting a fellow member of the King's army wouldn't go over very well, wouldn't you think?" Laxus challenged her.

"Laxus is right as always. Now, if you are done Captain, it would be nice if you would quit harassing Laxus" Freed spoke from his seat. Evergreen and Laxus smirked and Bickslow laughed manically as Erza sheathed her sword and began to walk away.

Gray just shook his head at them. "We could use the extra manpower on this mission but it is not needed. You're the only unit not deployed on a mission right now so just stand by for Lyon's orders." Gray began to walk as Laxus let out a laugh.

"Please, like I should be listening to that pathetic excuse of a bastard child king anyway." Gray kept walking. "Our old queen is the only reason I continue to serve under him anyway." Gray stopped. "She was a real woman. Really powerful too, damn. Too bad-" the air around all the soldiers and the prince froze. Gray turned with a deadly look in his eye.

"Finish that sentence and I'll have you beheaded."

"Try it you little shit" he glared back. Gray went to lunge toward him but was caught by Erza.

"Let's just go Gray. We have work to do and he isn't worth it right now." They both walked away as the Thunder Legion glared at their backs.

"Looks like it's just the two of us then" Gray said. "Let's just go get this Lucy chick and get this done with."

...

Lucy sat by the window in her room at the top of the tower overlooking the sea. Staring out into the vast blue, she let out a sigh. "How much longer do I have to be cooped up in this place."

Her musings were quickly cut short by a loud groan from her bed. "Lucy! I'm bored!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP IN MY BED!"

After kicking the pinkette out of her bed, she sat down at the desk in her spacious yet somewhat bland room and opened her drawer. A dark aura quickly surrounded her. "Natsu."

The man quickly picked himself up and ran over to her. "What's up Luce?"

"Where's my novel?"

"What's a novel?"

"It's a story. One that I was writing. Where is it?"

"Oh that thing written on the paper in your desk? Umm, I think it might be in my room still?"

"Why is it down there?"

"Well, I was reading it-"

"Natsu, bring it back now!" Natsu was gone in a flash of fire as he hustled back to his room to retrieve Lucy's work. Lucy shook her head as she looked out the window again.

"At least having Natsu here makes things fun. But I'm tired of having to stay in this tower." She let out a sigh. "Seriously, when is my prince charming going to come save me?" she asked herself, then proceeded to laugh. "Yeah right, guess I've been reading too many fairy tales lately."

...

"Been awhile since I've been here" Gray said as they entered the city.

"Yes, but Nor is very nice this time of year. We picked a good time to come" Erza took Gray's wrist and drug him toward the port.

"Still, do you think that we're gonna be able to find a ship that'll take us to this tower place?" Gray was frantic as Erza continued to drag him toward the port.

"Gray, you do realize that you are royalty and you could basically order anyone to take you anywhere you want, right?"

"I think that falls under the category 'abuse of power'. 'Sides, no one here probably even knows where this place is at." Gray continued to walk toward the harbor while Erza stopped at a stand that sold baked goods and quickly bought a strawberry cake before catching up ti her prince. Gray raised an eyebrow at her and her cake.

"For the ride there. We don't know how far away this tower is, after all."

As the sea breeze blew against their faces, Gray and Erza both scouted the harbor for any boats that would appear to take them to the unknown location. "Any ideas?" Erza bit her lip.

"Hmm, come to think of it, I have an acquaintance who should be in town right now. He's a little eccentric, but he should be able to help us."

"What exactly do you mean by 'eccentric'?"

"Well-" Erza trailed off as she found the boat that she was looking for. It was a relatively large boat, not of royal standard but the owner was clearly doing well. She stepped onto the deck and motioned for Gray to follow, who reluctantly did. A large, well built man with light hair tied in a pony tail and a spiked dog collar around his throat eyed them for a second before shouting.

"Hey everyone! You'll never guess what wild broad just showed up!" At the man's shouting, about ten more men ran up to the deck to see who had come aboard their ship. "Hey Erza. Nice to see you again."

"Yes Yeager, everyone. It's nice to see you as well. You appear to be wild as ever." At her statement, the men all cheered.

"WILD!"

"FOUR!"

Erza smiled at their antics while Gray frowned, wondering how his captain knew such unrefined people. 'Well, I guess I'm not really that different from them. Though I probably should try to be and take charge of some of my responsibilities. For everyone's sake. Fuck, I hate when Lyon is right.' Erza's voice broke Gray out of his thoughts as she engaged in conversation with the men. "Is Bacchus here?"

"Aye, what's my wild child redhead looking for me for?" Bacchus had snuck up behind the two and draped his arm around her.

"Hello, Bacchus. And how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Erza asked with a firm tone in her voice.

"Ah, yes yes. I'm sorry my voluptuous hunny" he said through a swig of rum. "And what brings you here today?"

"We" Gray cut into the conversation through grit teeth "are looking for a ship that will take us out to sea. We're looking for the tower that Princess Lucy Heartfillia of the nation Caellum is being held in."

Bacchus eyed him for a moment. "And why the hell should I help you?" Before Gray could retort, Erza's elbow swiftly met Bacchus's gut.

"That is our Prince you are speaking to. Have some respect."

"This clown is the Prince?" Another elbow to the gut. "Alright alright. Cut that shit out Erza." Bacchus took a deep breath before continuing. "I've heard of it. The Tower of Heaven I believe it's called. Though I don't know its exact location, I have a general idea of where it's at. Since it's a royal request and Master Goldmine is on leave for a week, I guess we can handle the request."

"Thank you" Erza said sincerely while Gray gave an appreciative nod.

"Men!" Bacchus shouted to his crew "we have a request from the Prince of our nation. Prepare leave port in a half hour. We're going on a WILD adventure!"


End file.
